


Zaia

by greyghost01



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyghost01/pseuds/greyghost01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following along the Avatar series, another character is introduced who changes the lives of all the original characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, and am just now posting it so please don't hate on it! The writing may not be the best, but the story is interesting and I'm always going back and editing. I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (don't know why this is here twice) I wrote this awhile ago, and am just now posting it so please don't hate on it! The writing may not be the best, but the story is interesting and I'm always going back and editing. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions on how to improve I'm totally up for it! I would be happy to talk to any of you

Standing in the school yard, a young student overhears the bully’s latest plans. Azula, the bully prin-cess, dares her shy brother to chat with his little crush. Scuttling over, Zuko knows he must follow his sisters’ wishes, for fear of her retaliating later.

Sitting quietly reading her latest novel, the young Zaia knows what is coming. She knows the family and knows how Azula likes to act: in charge yet extremely childish.

Managing to seem both excited and shy, Zuko greats the quiet girl with a quick “hello!”  
A bored look on her face, Zaia replies looking up at the prince, “I know your sister dared you to come of here, and it’s not bothering me so you may as well leave.”

Slumped shoulders, Zuko walked back to his sister and her friends.

Overhearing the conversation, Azula did not like the tone Zaia had used. Stomping her way over, she made sure she grabbed everyone else’s attention.

Standing in front of Zaia, Azula screamed “How dare you speak to royalty that way! FOR THIS YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED."

Eye to eye, Zaia stood and refused to back down to Azula.

“What are you going to do?” She dared, provoking the fuming princess.

With a deadly low tone and firey hands, the princess replied “You will apologize for your words, and bow to your royalty.”

Not wanting to show weakness, Zaia refused. She stayed where she was, feet planted on the ground and eyes boring in to the gold ones of the fire nation’s princess.

The gradual rage that had been building within Azula finally erupted. Flames shot from her hands and hit Zaia with as much force as Azula could muster. She repeatedly hit Zaia’s legs until almost all of her clothes were in flames.

Screaming in agony, she couldn’t think. The only person who seemed to be thinking clearly was the small prince, already running towards the two. He grabbed her and practically dragged her to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

While Zaia and Zuko attempted to pull themselves together sitting in the fountain, the headmaster came out and attempted to figure out what happened. Not surprising anyone, Azula tried to lie her way out of the situation.

Bringing the two injured students into her office after a trip to the nurse, the headmaster quickly fig-ured out what happened. Zuko told the whole story and was not afraid to call his sister out. Zaia couldn’t help but keep looking at her legs, and realizing she would never fully heal from this injury.  
Once the headmaster had called for Zaia’s parents to come get her, Zuko helped her outside and waited with her in silence.

After a while her father’s new wife showed up, Zuko and the headmaster helped Zaia get into a com-fortable position in the back of the cart.

If only they knew this would be the last time Zaia was seen at that school.


	2. Chance meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acquaintances meet again

I am so ready to get back to Mother's camp. She is probably really excited that I'm coming home. Oh no, I hear someone coming. Great, it's another boy. I hope this one has more respect and I don't need to teach him a lesson too. Hmmm, this boy is kinda cute. I wonder how old he is. He looks scary though. That scar on his face makes him really intimidating looking. Well lets find out how nice he really is.

“Pardon me, I am so sorry” Zaia says as they cross paths.

Grabbing her wrists forcefully, he grunts “Do I know you?”

She replied scared out of her wits, “I don't know!?!”

His voice brightened up, and all his features softened at the thought of the name “Zaia...'

She answers with a slow, drawn out “Yes...” still scared.

“It's me, Zuko!”

Zuko! I would have never guessed! Why does he have that scar? Why is he here and not in the palace? Does he still remember what happened? Did his sister ever improve her temper? What will he think of my scars? Oh No!

“Zaia! I thought I would never see you again.” Zuko says while he grabs her up in a big hug.

Why is he acting like this?? I've only heard about Zuko's terrible temper.

“Hey it's getting late, do you guys need a place to stay the night? My mom has an extra tent. I can smell the rain coming. We have just about enough time to get there. Come on,” she says rushed, not knowing why she even said that. 

“Is that alright with you Uncle?”

“Why that would be great nephew.”

Iroh could tell that Zuko really cared for this girl and wanted to know why. Just from the few words exchanged the boys whole demeanor changed. 

The entire walk there they talked and talked. Finally Zaia brought up the topic of his scar.

“I thought you would have known about it, it seems like everyone else knows.” He said in an interested tone, wondering how she could have possibly missed this news. 

Zaia answered back “I’ve been out of the Fire Nation since the day I turned 13. I haven’t heard much fire nation news since then.” 

He told the tragic tale about how he accidentally spoke out of turn and went against what the general said. He spoke his mind and got in trouble. He was sentenced to an Agni Kai. He believed he would battle the General that he spoke against but instead he was forced to battle his father. Of course, he did not want to battle his father. His father told him he was weak and a disgrace. He sent a blast that hit his face and scarred him for his entire life. Now, he has to regain his honor to get back to his kingdom so he can take on the throne when the time comes.

I knew Fire Lord Ozai was cruel, but I didn't know he was that cruel.

“Zuko, I'm so sorry. When did this happen?” She asked curiously. 

Zuko replied “about one month after you left.”

An uncomfortable silence passed as they continued to walk.

“We’re here!” Zaia piped up minutes later. 

I wonder what mom will think since I brought Zuko with me. She wanted me to bring a friend home but I don't know about this friend.

Zuko was in awe that there were almost twenty tents out here. They were all people that came together and just wanted to escape it all. Out here no one worries about the war. They let anyone stay who needed a place to stay after long days of traveling too. 

“Zuko, Iroh, come this way. You need to meet my mom before we know if you can stay or not.”

Here we go, we get to see if mom will let them stay. The only thing is all the guest tents are occupied. Maybe mom has some others we can set up or something…

“Mom!” She exclaimed excitedly to a woman not paying enough attention to notice her daughter walking in with a boy her age. Her mother thought it was about time for grandchildren, even if Zaia seemed a little young at the age of 16.

“Hello, honey. I see you brought some friends this time.”

She first gave Zaia a hug then looked over Zuko for a long time.

“Mom, is there any space for Zuko and his Uncle.” She asked with a slight plead in her tone. Hoping her mother would pick up the clue that she really wanted them to stay.

She replied “I am sorry but there are no tents left.”

I have to think, there must be at least one tent he can use. How can my mom just leave him here like this? Humph. Where could we possibly put him? I've got it!

“Mom! Zuko and his uncle can stay in my tent!”

At the mention I notice Zuko started to blush! Oh, wait, now I get why he started to blush.

“Mom, what if he and his uncle stay in my tent. I could spend the night in your tent with you.” Zaia asked once again in her pleading tone.

“Your friend and his uncle can stay as long as they promise to not go through your personal stuff. Zuko do you promise?”

Zuko replied awkwardly, thinking about how odd this conversation is, “I promise I will not go through Zaia's personal stuff.”

Next it was Zuko's uncle's turn. “I, Zuko's Uncle Iroh, promise not to go through your daughter Zaia's personal items.” My mother is very odd, and makes people promise like this often for the littlest of things. 

“Zuko, Iroh, follow me!”

Sitting in the tent later that day, the only topic Zaia had been avoiding finally surfaced, “So Zaia, what happened after the incident at school?”

“Well, actually it all starts 2 years before that. I will start from there and tell you. So one day my father kicks my Mom out and no one knows why. Later that day I figure out my father had been cheating on my mom and was starting another family with another woman. My mother comes in the middle of the night to leave a note on my desk. I wake up when she is in there. I tell her what happened. She told me she also found out that afternoon too. I was so upset that I forgot the about the letter most of the night. When I woke up the next morning I remembered the letter and read it. It stated that the day I turn thirteen I am to run away and come find this camp. She wanted me to leave then so that my father could not wed me. She knew how evil he was and would try to pass me offas if I was older to send me off and get money from it. So after the incident at school I was told to have two weeks rest and not go to school. Well the day I was supposed to go back to school I was to run away and come here, I was so mad that I could not say good bye but it was for the better.”

“So the lady that picked you up in the cart was not your mother.” Zuko asked in amazement.

“Exactly, it was my fathers other wife.” Zaia replied. “Zuko, I would love to stay and talk but I should get back and speak with my mother. Also in the morning don't leave without saying goodbye. Okay?” Zaia asked nicely

Zuko answered back “Okay” and watched her duck out of the tent. Just a moment later, Zuko called back “Wait!”

She turned around and looked at him with a quizzical look.

“I need to know, what are the marks on your legs? I couldn’t help but notice them as you were moving around.” Zuko asked with a curious tone.

She had to hold back all kinds of emotions as she told him, “These are the scars left from what your sister did.” She lifted her skirt up just a little more so he could see how bad they were. Anger boiling in him, his fists tightened and his jaw clenched. He had known it was bad, but never could have expected it to be that bad. Needing to get away, Zaia said a quick goodnight, and left for her mothers tent. 

“You know Zuko, you are acting very kind today.” Uncle Iroh commented as Zuko sat down in the tent, jaw still uncomfortably tight. 

Zuko turned back to him and snapped with anger “What is that supposed to mean?”

Uncle replied “You like that girl don't you Zuko?”

Zuko ignored that comment, but knew it was true. He would never admit to his Uncle that he was right, but Iron didn’t even need the conformation.


	3. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaia and her mom make a big decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided that even if I don't get a response I may as well post as much as I have. I hope you guys are actually enjoying it! I have tons of chapters already written and I'm posting as I re edit them so check back every few days if you are interested.

“So how did everything go while sitting with Zuko and his uncle?”

“Mom, it was nice.” Zaia smiled, thinking about how overall it went better than she could imagine. She really did enjoy the conversation. 

“Well, aren't you going to go in to detail? And how did you find him?” Lin, Zaia’s mom, questioned like a school girl trying to get all the latest gossip. 

“Well, first I was walking down the road and saw him coming up. I was expecting him to be very rude cause he just kind of had that look. Anyway, at first he grabbed my wrists very roughly and wanted to know who I was. I thought he was pretty cute but now I was thinking, why is he being so rude? Then he told me who he was and I got so excited. We talked about everything that happened while we were gone. When I first started talking to him I thought that he would be very selfish and rude, but after getting used to him for a while I know he's a lot nicer than people consider him to be. But right after I walked out of the tent, he called me back and wanted to ask me about the scars on my leg. I told him and he was pretty mad at his sister. But, anyways.”

Zaia then went quiet. Her mother was confused that she just turned so quiet.

“Zaia, is everything alright?” Lin asked with a caring tone, worried for her daughter. 

Zaia replied. “Mom, I think in the morning I might leave with Zuko. If he doesn't mind me tagging along of course.”

Lin knew that she would want to do that.

“Mom, I hope you don't mind my decision.”

“My dear Zaia, even if you make a wrong decision, I think you can make it work.”

“Mom, I'm glad that it is okay with you. I will make you so proud.” Lin just smiled in response, knowing her daughter could do nothing but make her proud.


	4. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaia prepares for the trip that lies ahead

Zaia headed to her tent where Zuko and Iroh were staying. 

“Good morning Zuko...” Zaia said happily as she pulled back the canvas flap of the tent, greeting her friends. 

Just as Zaia feared. Zuko is gone. The good thing is Zaia prepared for this. Her bags were already ready the night before. She was going to do all she could to travel with them. 

Zaia ran from her tent back to the large one in the middle of camp, containing her mom and a few other locals. Crashing in she said with her panic rising every second, “Mother, Zuko is gone! I have to go find him!”

“Zaia, they are just down at the river getting fresh water for us. No need to panic. They will be back soon.” Lin reassured her daughter, smirking at the unnecessary panic Zaia had made for herself. 

In walks a completely calm Zuko, just seconds later. “Good morning Zaia. I hope you slept well.” 

“Yeah, just fine. I-uh, can I talk to you?” Zaia fumbled towards Zuko, fearing the possible rejection coming. 

Zuko and Zaia stepped outside of the larger tent full of people. The walk started awkwardly, Zaia unable to bring together the right words. 

“Everything alright?” Zuko asked, confused by Zaia’s odd behavior. 

Shyly, Zaia began asking Zuko gaining momentum as she went, “Well, I was wondering if you could use some assistance while you were on your trip to regain your honor. I am a big help around camp and I am a pretty good cook and assistant and everything. I could help out however you need me! I just would like to travel with you and I think it could be really nice and yeah.” She finally finished, a blush appearing on her face as she awaited the response that could change her whole life. 

Not knowing what Zuko would say she gave him a big, cheesy smile that made him laugh. She hoped and hoped that Zuko picked up that she was really wanting to help him.

Zuko finally formulated a response, and replied “Well if you go, you are going to have to pack light because a lot of times we will be walking. You also have to promise while on the boat you are to act like a servant girl who owes a life to me. I will only act like that when other men are around. It sounds crazy, but hear me out. They can't know that you're traveling around with me leisurely. Word would spread quickly, and we could have big problems on our hands. People don’t especially like me right now, and knowing that we are friends could get you in trouble. We have to get going soon too. We have to make it to port soon and can finalize details later.”

Not exactly knowing what she was getting herself into she agreed happily. She was so excited to be traveling again, even though she had only been back a day. Staying in one place was never her kind of thing. 

“Okay, I am already packed but I need to say goodbye to my mom before we leave.”

“Me and Uncle still have to go and get everything packed, so that's fine.” Zuko told her in a reassuring tone. Also not knowing what lies ahead.

Zaia headed to her mother’s tent to tell her what was happening. Walking in, she wrapped her mom in a large hug. She thought that hug would never end, until her mother walked to her clothing chest in the tent. She pulled out a small necklace that looked to be water tribe. 

“I know that you are here to tell me you are leaving. A very good friend gave me this necklace. She was water tribe. She was in the prison infirmary where I used to work. She told me she wore it all the time and was the only thing she had left. She told me her mother gave it to her and said that she wished me to have. She knew she was going to die. She told me that if I was ever near any water tribe to give this to them and tell them to find Katara and give it to her. I made a note and stuck it with this necklace. I am hoping that on your journey you can find this girl and give it to her. She should be 13. Her mother told me that her daughter was 3 years younger than you. I hope you can find her.”

Just as Zaia was about say something Zuko came in and told her that it was time to leave. She thanked her mother and told her she loves her. They hugged again, Zaia grabbed her things and they were off.

They headed out and started a new journey that would take them on adventures they never could have imagined.


	5. Port

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving to the boat

They had been traveling for a while and no one spoke. Finally Zaia decided to break the silence

“So, Zuko, what are some of the details we need to finalize? We have nothing else to do. Might as well figure them out. I'm not sure what you mean by the whole needing to act thing, so we should probably figure that out. Not trying to be annoying, but it just seems like the right time.”

Zuko heard her, tensed up, and felt like she was trying to take charge. 

Turning around quickly, he stopped in his tracks and looked down at Zaia, glaring at her. He was just about to blow fire until he noticed her facial expression. She was so scared that she was about to run away. 

Zuko forced himself to stop every movement and Iroh couldn’t believe his eyes. Zuko actually softened up and backed down. He felt awful that he scared Zaia like that.

“Zaia, I am so sorry. I just have a bad temper. I promise that no matter what I will never do that to you again. I don’t know where that came from I just- I’m so used to traveling in silence and I don’t know what came over me-” He rambled, not understanding why he would get so angry over something so simple. 

“Zuko, it's okay. I know you have a bad temper. I will have to get used to it, I guess.” Zaia said sheepishly, not knowing if she did something wrong or what. 

“It’s not you Zaia, don’t worry about that. I just need some time to get used to having someone new around all the time.” He said, knowing it was a sucky explanation but it would have to do for now. 

After a few moments of silence, Zuko said “So, I guess I need to tell you the do's and don'ts on the boat and while we are out. First off, for your safety you are going to act as if you are a servant. The crew will try to mess with you. You will tell me as soon as you can. The first time you tell they will know you are going to come to me and won't mess with you as much.” 

Zaia just nodded, understanding why it must be done. 

“Now you are probably wondering why I said servant instead of girl friend or something else. I don’t want the world to think that I have someone traveling with me who is worth a lot.”

At this statement Zaia was not happy. She understood what he meant but it came out really wrong and Zuko soon understood what he had said.

“No wait, Zaia I said that wrong. You do mean a whole lot to me. It's just, while we are traveling we don't want other people to know that or they will try to capture you, to try and capture me. You understand right?”

“Yeah, Zuko. I got it. I understand the concept. You just used the wrong words.”

“Exactly. Just remember that around these other people I will have a temper because they often get on every nerve I have. I will yell at you and I will say harsh things to people and possibly to you. Just remember anything towards you is fake or accidental and is for your own protection. You will sleep in my quarters because I do not trust these men on this boat around you. Understand?”

“Alright I think I got it. Basically act like a servant, anything you say at me while in front of your crew is for my protection and I am to sleep in your quarters.”

Zuko gave her a nod of approval.

“Oh wait. One more thing.”

Zuko had a confused look, running back through what she had said and wondering what she had missed. 

“You care about me.”

A quick blush appeared on Zuko’s neck and cheeks, but soon disappeared. They were coming towards the port.

“Remember Zaia, obey everything and don't look too happy. You are a servant forced to travel with the banished, bad tempered prince. You are not very happy.”

“Yes sir, Prince Zuko.”

“Very good, you learn quickly. You just forgot the bow. Practice very quickly right here.”

Zaia bowed and then came back up and saw the beautiful ocean with a nice port and lovely beach.

“I could get used to traveling to places like this.” Zaia smiled, excited for the journey ahead.


	6. First Day on The Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only the boat ride could go smoothly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics symbolize thoughts, this chapter is just Zaia's thoughts but it could change later in the story

“Good afternoon Prince Zuko, General Iroh and Zuko's new friend.” said the captain of the ship, trailing off towards the end of the greeting, confused by the addition to the traveling group. 

“Captain, I need a meeting with your crew before we take off.” Zuko ordered.

“Yes, sir I will get them immediately.”

_Zuko sure does know how to take charge and fast. I wonder what my mom would think if I married the newest Fire Lord. That sounds good. Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Zaia..._

“Crew, I expect you to be respectful to me, General Iroh and Servant Zaia.”

_Wait, servant Zaia does not sound very good._

“Servant Zaia will be staying in my quarters while staying with us.”

In the background one of the men whistled.

“Men, I do not want any more disrespect. Next person to act like that will be kicked off of the boat and sent overboard. That is all. Let's head to the South Pole!” And with that there were many cheers, all excited to get closer to their goal. 

Later that day it was time to eat. Zuko lead Zaia all around the ship. She just followed quietly, doing meaningless tasks Zuko made up to make it seem like Zaia was necessary for him to get around, which would lower any suspicion. They ate in his quarters so they could stop the act for a while. Well, Zaia got to stop acting. Zuko seemed to be the same.

 “Zuko,”

“Yes Zaia.”

 “Do you mind me asking what exactly you have to do to regain your honor? You never told me earlier.”

“Well, I have to capture or kill the Avatar.”

Zaia had to do all she could not to make an audible gasp. She personally hated the war going on, and was one of the many believers that thought the Avatar would be their saving grace that could end the war. And now she was going to be part of the crew that killed him when they found him. All Zaia could think to do is wait to worry about that until if they ever had to cross it.

A guard came running in and out of breath said “Sir please forgive my intrusion but someone is here and wants to see you. She just blasted one of our men with blue flames and knocked him overboard!”

“Azula. Zaia stay here, okay?”

 He didn’t have to tell her twice.

All of a sudden Zaia had flashbacks about Azula's evil face and the face of some of the other kids watching her burn. She saw the faces of Mai and Ty Lee. They were both just in awe.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps outside. Knocking down the door and putting her in chains, Zaia feared having to face her attacker. Unable to walk from fear, the guard dragged her on the main deck.

Zuko saw the worry in her eyes but did not say anything. He did not want to reveal that he actually cared. He knew whatever he said would hurt at least one person there.

“So, ZuZu what is this. Is she your pet? Or is she your new hidden girl friend?”

“Azula she is just a servant that I picked up on the way to port.”

Zaia remained silent, not wanting Azula to realize who she was.

“So little servant girl, what is your name? You have a name right?”

“I'm April. A loyal fire nation servant.”

“Servant girl, I know you are lying and I won’t punish you for it this time. I remember you but cannot put my finger on it.”

Gaining a little confidence, Zaia decided to play a game with Azula.

“Yes Azula, now that you mention it, you do know me. How about we play a game to figure it out. Let me think about words that might help. Lets see there is bow, punishment, pain, trouble, Zuko, fire, fountain. Should I continue?”

 “You are that crazy Zaia girl that got me in so much trouble!”

“Yeah, and you’re the crazy Azula that literally scarred me for life!”


	7. Azula's Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaia outsmarts Azula

“Well, well, ZuZu you have your little girlfriend with you. The one that crowned you Hero for life. Well you can stay here and go fulfill your destiny or whatever and I will just take this girl out of your hands. I will have her and a guard go and get her stuff. I know it is bad for girls to wear the same dress for so long. And you know how I always hate to be unreasonable.”

Zaia, Iroh and the crew just watched as Zuko's heart seemed to get ripped out of his chest. He had found a truly loyal friend and just lost her.

Zuko could do nothing but worry. Thoughts of how his awful sister would treat is new friend swam through his mind. He feared for Zaia. He knew things wouldn’t go well. 

Out came Zaia, head held high, carrying her backpack with her few belongings.

“Well Azula, I’m ready”

“Guards release the crew, my brother and Uncle. Zaia I hope you know not to expect such nice things on my boat as the things on this one. I am thinking about a nice room either on deck in a cage or down below in a prison cell.”

This is what Azula told her as they pulled away from Zuko's boat containing a very sad young man already missing his best friend.

“Azula, if you put me under then passing ships could not see your wonderful prize. And also if you put me in a cage then you can be reminded of how great you are every time you pass by on the deck.”

“Zaia, I agree, I think I should show you off. Also it allows my men to have something interesting to look at while the work.”

“Exactly Princess Azula.”

Zaia bowed and watched Azula's face as she flattered her.

“Princess Azula, do you mind me asking where we are going?”

“Not at all. We are heading to the fire nation to take you back to your father.”

“That would be lovely Princess Azula.” Zaia cringed, fearing having to go back. She would never last a week in the fire nation. 

Zaia was being locked up and already figured out a plan to escape. There is an island they are about to pass. She could swim back after she gets out and jumps. Zaia called Azula over to talk to her.

Almost in tears, Zaia began explaining to Azula, “Princess Azula. I am so ashamed that I traveled with the banished prince. Would you let me jump off the side of the boat and just end it all? I am just so upset at what I have done. Can I throw myself off the side of the boat, please? I don’t think I can live with myself anymore.”

“Zaia that is one of the oddest requests I have ever received.”

“Princess Azula, I am just so ashamed.” She held her head low, and slumped down at the thought.

“Well okay. I do not want you giving any of my men ideas so you must do it at night when no one is around. Before I go to bed I will unlock your cage. I realize why you are so ashamed. My brother is a disgrace. My father should have killed him when he had the chance.”

“I agree Azula. Completely. I thank you for being so understanding.”

Zaia couldn’t believe how well her plan was going. She never expected the princess to agree so easily. Her plan was working perfectly, and almost too perfectly.


	8. The Plan in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, does she really outsmart Azula? And how is Zuko doing?

Azula heard a splash. She waits a moment. “Guards! The prisoner has escaped!”

The guards ran but Zaia already made it into the water. She couldn’t believe it. She was safe. 

Beginning her swim, she thought about how easy everything went. Then it clicked. Azula knew she would survive and couldn’t get to Zuko any time soon, so he would think she’s dead. She could only assume Azula would inform Zuko, but she was almost positive she would do it cause Azula loves nothing more than to screw with her brothers feelings. 

 

Four days later Zuko received a messenger hawk that includes not just a letter from Azula but also the final letter by Zaia. Seeing her letter first, Zuko read Azula’s letter. 

Dear ZuZu  
Your little girlfriend was so ashamed that she traveled with you that she jumped off the side of my boat and killed herself. I told her that she was welcome to. She escaped last night and fell into the water. My crew did not see her stuff and did not see her come back up after they realized she was gone. I just thought you should be given her note she left to you. I also thought it would be best that you know right away. She only made living with herself about another seven hours. Also before I went inside the boat she mentioned how she was so ashamed she traveled with you. She said you were a disgrace and Father should have killed you when he had a chance.  
Sincerely,  
Princess Azula.

Zuko’s mind raced, not believing what Zaia said. He was so sure that they were getting close. He was furious. Zaia had lied to him and messed with his heart and he hated it.

Zuko headed to his uncles quarters on the ship. He knew this type of ship very well. Zuko had practically lived on these boats after he had been banished. Except for when he was trading boats he was out to sea. This allowed for him to burst in to his Uncles room with complete confidence, not scared of walking in the wrong room. 

“Uncle. Zaia killed herself while on Azula's boat. She escaped where Azula was keeping her and jumped off the side of the boat. What is wrong with her? Azula said she called me a disgrace and said she was ashamed to have traveled with me. How dare she say those things after all that happened? And to think I considered her a friend.”

While Zuko said this his hands started filling up with flames. He was so angry Azula let this happen.

“Nephew, let's go outside so you do not burn anything. Okay.”

“Fine Uncle. I need to practice my bending anyways.”

They headed outside and Zuko read Iroh the letter. Iroh looked surprised the entire time Zuko read the letter.

Uncle then asked Zuko. “Did you ever read the letter she attached?”

“No, I don't know if I want to read it.”

“Well nephew, it might tell you why she actually did it. You of all people know Azula’s word isn’t the most reliable.”

“Fine.”

He read the letter aloud that said:  
Dear Zuko  
I am so ashamed that I traveled with you. I wish that when we were younger you did not save me. I am still mad at you for that. I hope you know that it was wonderful to see you get hurt at that Agni Kai. You deserved it. I am glad that I will never have to see you again.  
Zaia

Uncle had brought out a game for when Zuko was going to start training. He began to play while Zuko talked. Before he could even say anything about the letter there was a huge beam of light and Zuko saw it and stated: Finally. Uncle, do you realize what this means?

(This is the beginning of the canon Avatar series. Starting with The Boy In The Iceberg.)

 

After a day of swimming she came upon a small village that was made of small islands. (Authors note: No this is not the island featured in episode 303 The Painted Lady.) These small islands were beautiful. She walked up soaking wet and found a stand to buy food. Her mother made sure to give her plenty of money so in case she and Zuko got split up. Zaia found a place that hired her to work and she slept in alleys that she could find. Just a few days after she had been there she saw a beam of light. She was the only one who noticed it but she then knew that it was the avatar and Zuko's boat was that way too. She loved her friend but did not think hunting the avatar was right. She knew now that it was time for Zuko to be tested on what he thought was right, she just hoped he would choose the best option, and not the option forced upon him.


	9. Kyoshi Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to plan a way to leave her prison of an island, Zaia finds some unlikely friends who help her out.

Standing on the island Zaia now considers a new home, she takes a break from her busy job to stare out in to the vast sky. The morning sun seems to dye the clouds with bright colors. She signs in contempt, enjoying this time away from every ounce of drama she can. Knowing it won’t last forever and that there is a world of problems she has waiting for her, she enjoys what peace she can have. 

Off in the distance she notices something odd. Not believing her eyes, she writes it off as a trick of the mind or a simple bird in the distance. 

But as the creature in the sky gets closer, she gasps. 

“That must be him.” She whispers to herself, knowing what she saw was a flying bison. She knows they had gone extinct, and the only way one could have survived is with the Avatar. 

Zaia headed to where she had seen the giant bison land and on the giant bison she saw not only the last airbender, but also two water tribe villagers. They were wearing great blue coats and blue clothing. There was a boy and a girl, and looked to be brother and sister.

The three saw her approaching and readied themselves for a fight. Getting tense, and with hands on their weapons, they watched her closely. Once Zaia got close she stopped. They waited but she stood there for a moment.

Zaia said “I know you are the avatar. You are the last airbender and are our only hope to bring peace to this world. I may be fire nation but I cannot stand this war. It needs to be brought to an end, and I’m hoping that you can help stop it soon.” She attempts to be as formal as she can, knowing how honorably the Avatar should be treated. 

“Well, hi I am Aang.” That was the first thing the avatar said, with a high-pitched voice and small wave. 

“Oh, hi Aang. I’m Zaia.” She bowed, not really knowing how she should be addressing the Avatar. The title made it seem like he should be treated like a large celebrity, but the childish behavior counteracted that idea. 

“Yes very nice. I am glad you would go against your own nation. We just need some supplies and we will be on our way.” The water tribe boy stated, attempting to push Aang towards the middle of the village. 

“Well, what are you and your sister's names?”

“Why do you think me and her are brother and sister. Maybe we are boyfriend and girlfriend?” The water tribe boy smart mouthed, trying to read Zaia and see how trustworthy she could be. 

“Well, you two are obviously not boyfriend and girlfriend because you two are too far away in age. You also have some similar facial features.” Zaia stated plainly, trying to prove her point. Which she did very well.

“Fine, we are brother and sister. I'm Sokka and this is Katara.”

“Nice to meet you Sokka and Katara. I work at a supply stand. Do you want me to bring you the supplies you need? No offense but you will stick out pretty badly in your blue and tattoos.”

“Zaia that would be lovely. Thank you.” It was the first time the little water tribe girl, Katara, spoke. “We just need some food.”

“Alright. I will be right back.” With that Zaia left to get the supplies, leaving the trio to relax for a moment. 

“Katara?!? What are you doing? Are you trying to get firenation to attack us? You know that girl is just going to bring back guards to get us.” Sokka was not happy.

“Sokka, I was just taking the help she was offering. She seems so friendly. It would be nice to have a friend in the future who is firenation. She could get us in and give us valuable information.” At that statement Sokka was impressed.

“Were you listening in on when I was training the other boys in the village?”

“Yes I was Sokka. I may have learned a few things too.” Sokka smirked, happy to have gotten through to at least one of the water tribe. 

They didn’t notice Zaia running towards them at first, but her panicked tone got their attention quickly.

“Hey, you guys need to get out of here quick. Prince Zuko is here. He is trying to capture you. Here is your stuff. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!” She had to resort to yelling when only shocked faces stared at her. 

“Unfortunately we know that Zuko is chasing us.” Aang stated, sheepishly looking towards Zaia while getting everything on Appa’s back. 

“You don't have to tell me twice!” Sokka grabbed Katara by the arm and started clambering up the giant bison.

Aang almost had everything ready to go, when all of a sudden he grabbed Zaia by the arm. 

“Aang what are you doing?” Zaia questioned, shocked to be lifted in to the air, and forced on the bisons back.

“Yip Yip!” Appa took off before Zuko could even see them.

“Aang?!? What are you doing? Why would you bring her with us? She could be a spy and told that crazy prince that we were here!” Sokka said exasperatedly. His need for drama was making his arms flail and point at the girl he mentioned. 

“Hey, little water tribe boy! I am still here! I may be firenation but I still have feelings!” Zaia screamed.

“Fine, but coming from our point of view this was a bad idea on Aang’s part.” Stated Sokka in a very rude tone.

“Wait! There's Zuko. Aang, you have to fly faster. I figure you have somewhere you guys are heading. But go a different way. Zuko can track you by water. Fly over land!” Zaia said, sounding like she wanted to take charge. “I know I sound kind of bossy but I have traveled with Zuko and I know how he tracks things.” I should not have said that. Great.

“Wait, why have you traveled with Zuko?” Katara asked. Everyone seemed to stop and stare at Zaia, waiting for an explanation. 

“Never mind, that is not the point. I can tell you later. I just know how he works and that is probably your best bet.”

“Okay, I would hold on tight if I were you!” Aang yelled. He almost dumped out everyone.

 

After a while of uncomfortable silence, and flying, Aang said “Alright, we're here!”

They landed on a small island and saw giant elephant koi leaping in and out of the water. “I’m going to ride one of those!”

“Wow, Aang. Are you sure that's a good idea?” Katara asked a little worriedly.

 

“Hey, I have to use the bathroom. Sorry, I will be back soon though.” Zaia stated, turning and starting to walk away. 

“I will be riding elephant koi so we will be here!”

“Alright” Zaia laughed a bit, finding the idea amusing. 

Right after Zaia was finished she was ambushed. Someone captured her and put her in a prison of some kind. They were holding her captive. She sat around, trying to find a way to get out. She hoped the Avatar would get her out, but Sokka was probably excited to have her stuck in there. 

Meanwhile they captured Aang, Sokka, and Katara. (This is where the warriors of Kyoshi episode comes in.)

A warrior of Kyoshi brought her a meal and Zaia mentioned “Hey, did you let the Avatar and his friends go?”

The warrior replied “Yes we did, but even though you were traveling with the avatar you cannot be trusted. The water tribe boy said so.”

“Of course he did, well at least the Avatar is safe. I guess they already left huh.” Zaia wasn’t really that surprised by Sokka, but she had a small sliver of hope that they actually trusted her. 

The warrior replied “No, they are still here. This island was where Avatar Kyoshi was born. They are practically worshiping him out there.”

“No, they need to get out of here! They can’t stay long. They are being tracked and they know it. Prince Zuko is coming! Aang is letting the fame get to him, I just know it. He’s forgetting the important things, like staying safe.”

“Oh, stupid fire nation. No one knows about this island. How could he get here?” The warrior stated. The warrior was called away before Zaia had a chance to defend herself, so she just moped in the corner. 

It wasn’t long until Zaia heard Zuko and the boat reach the shore. She heard the blasts and could feel the heat. 

Running through the town, Zuko attempted to look for anyone who would know anything. During this run he found the prison. 

“Zuko! Help!”

He didn’t stop. He kept going, and ignored the screaming prisoner. Besides, the only person he would spend his time on was Zaia, and it couldn’t be her, right? She was dead. And even if it was her, she broke his heart and he was very bitter about it. 

“Zuko! Where are you going? It's me Zaia!”

She heard that the Avatar leave and she saw Zuko run by again heading towards the shore. He couldn’t help it, and decided to let her go. Not even having time to process what he was doing, he grabbed her wrist tightly and took off with her towards the boat. All that mattered was getting to the boat in time to continue to chase after the Avatar.

As Zuko dragged her along, Aang, Sokka, and Katara saw them from the sky. And from their perspective, it definitely looked like Zuko and Zaia were working together. 

The look of ‘I-told-you-so’ was all over Sokka’s face, and Aang and Katara knew they would hear about it for a while.


End file.
